Internal Warfare
by JenesisX
Summary: A warning from the Planet and frightening occurrences in Junon Harbor threaten to shatter the peace Avalanche has enjoyed since stopping Meteor. Vincent and his teammates must cooperate with the former Turks before the unknown threat consumes them. (Part of my Irony of Fate AU; Vincent/Lucrecia, Sephiroth/Aeris, Tseng/Elena, Cid/Shera, Cloud/Tifa)
1. Prologue

**Internal Warfare**

**By JenesisX**

**Prologue**

Emerald eyes stared out into the darkened sky, searching the stars as if to unlock their hidden wisdom. Slender arms wrapped protectively around her body, legs tucked beneath her small frame in the window seat as she looked in vain for answers. Though she was safe inside her own apartment, Aeris' thoughts were troubled and restless. Familiar haunting words repeated again and again inside her mind, fresh goose bumps rising on her flesh with each repetition.

"_There will be a great loss…"_

Her heart was heavy with grief as she contemplated the Planet's meaning, a deep ache in her chest that never went away. It had been nearly three months since she'd received the message, yet it had not spoken to her again. She'd meditated so many times, both frightened and hopeful she would receive further guidance, but there had been only silence to greet her prayers. Day after day she felt her tension grow, her mind repeatedly drawn back to the disturbing vision. Part of the message had been so positive, bringing news of the Planet's recovery and healing. But the rest of it…

"_A sacrifice…"_

Turns burned her eyes, an all too familiar feeling of loss washing over her. Was she being called on again to give her life to save the Planet from ruin? As the last of the Cetra, she knew it was her duty, her purpose… The first time it had been asked of her, she had been willing to do so without question. It had brought her great sorrow and regret, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew that she must, and something inside her had risen up and given her the strength to head forward toward certain death without fear. This time, she was terrified.

"_It is necessary for the good of all…"_

The Planet had told her it was growing stronger, that there would soon be a cleansing that would rid it of the remaining dangers. She knew it would not come easily, but this time what it was asking of her… Aeris was not sure she was prepared to give. Things were different now. It had been over a year since that first time, and so much had changed. She closed her eyes, the painful tightness growing in her chest as she thought of her husband. How could leaving him behind possibly be considered 'the good of all?' He relied on her, needed her, _trusted_ her not to leave him. She had promised. The very thought of violating that hard-earned trust shook her to the core of her being and sent a shiver racing down her spine.

_How can you ask me to do this?_

She heard his key in the door and braced herself, though she did not change position and kept her eyes directed out the window. A moment later it opened and she listened as Sephiroth unfastened the leash from his Great Dane's collar, freeing Blade to race into the apartment. He was breathless and excited from his evening walk, heading directly to the kitchen to drink loudly from his massive water bowl. The sound normally made her smile, but tonight it brought her no joy.

Aeris watched in the reflection of the glass as Sephiroth hung up the leash and removed his trench coat and boots in the foyer. When he turned and saw her sitting in the window, a soft smile lit up his normally serious expression. Aeris was instantly filled with guilt, hoping he could not feel it through their strong mental connection. She sensed his content and love for her as he crossed the room, though his smile faded when she didn't turn to greet him. She realized she was frowning and tried to soften her expression, unable to meet his eyes even through the windowpane. It simply hurt too much…

"Aeris?" he finally asked, his deep voice quiet and more than a bit concerned. "Are you all right?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she barely noticed that he'd already removed his gloves. For her. He'd been trying so hard and gained so much ground, but as she sat gazing out into the night Aeris felt as if she was already losing him.

She forced a weak smile and nodded absently, a lump in her throat. "Yeah, Seph. I'm fine… just tired."

She sensed his concern for her and knew he wasn't entirely convinced. He stepped closer and slipped an arm around her from behind, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. His body was warm against her back, and there was an awkward uncertainty in his eyes when she finally met them in the reflection. "Come to bed, then?" he asked, leaning down to lay a trail of soft kisses along the side of her neck.

Aeris could feel his desire mixed with an insecure need to be held. He was worried about the way she'd been acting as of late, but also making a continued effort to initial physical contact. He had struggled so hard with that aspect of carrying on a normal relationship, and she'd spent the entirety of their marriage encouraging him and building his confidence. She knew she should have been thrilled. She should have been so proud of him, turned around, and kissed him breathless. But while her body began to respond to his attentions her heart remained heavy with guilt and dread. She had to protect him, prepare him for what was to come. She was so confused, so torn, and he was far too close. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"Seph, I… I think I'm going to stay up for a while, okay?" she said quietly, leaning away from him with effort and fighting the tears that burned her eyes.

She closed her eyes so she couldn't see his hurt reflected back at her in the glass, but it was useless. The jolt of pain that passed through their mental connection was as sharp as a slap to the face. He instantly raised his head and removed his arm as if the contact burned, hovering behind her for a moment in stunned silence. She could almost hear him thinking, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Aeris lowered her head in shame, his confusion and hurt washing over her. _Pain, rejection, frustration_. She heard him take an awkward step backwards and pause before he quietly cleared his throat.

"Very well. Good night, Aeris," he said. His deep voice was monotone, but the slightest trace of hurt crept in when he spoke her name.

She glanced up in time to watch him gesture to his dog, who had been silently observing them from his bed in the corner. The massive creature obediently rose and followed his master down the hallway, and Aeris heard the door to the master bedroom click shut a moment later. It was only then that she let out the breath she'd been holding and allowed the tears to fall.

She loved him so much, and they had grown so close. _Too close_. She had never known love could feel like what they shared. The powerful connection that existed between them had only grown stronger, deeper and more controlled, and by now she was certain it was due to her abilities as a Cetra. His Jenova cells seemed to heighten the effect, however, and it had only drawn the two of them closer... nearly inseparable. Sometimes when their minds touched she got lost in him and the line between them seemed to blur. She was no longer alone with no one to understand her, and he depended on her to keep him grounded as his fragile mind continued to heal. He still suffered from terrible flashbacks and nightmares, struggling so desperately against his past as he fought to be a positive part of the future. She knew he was not yet strong enough to stand on his own, and a part of her had begun to realize that he may never be. Gods, she had seen what happened to Vincent after he lost Lucrecia with her own eyes… That she might soon inflict so much pain and suffering on the man she loved tore at her very soul.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him about the message… the warnings… though she knew he was aware that something had been bothering her. This was not the first time she'd been distant, though she had never actually turned him away before. She felt horrible and hated herself for it, but her heart told her that she was only protecting him. Preparing him. He needed to become less dependant and be able to take care of himself. He had to be ready to go on without her… to survive when she was gone.

Aeris angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and wished she had never had the disturbing vision. She wished she was a normal woman without intrusive voices in her head, one who could simply love her husband without the weight of the Planet on her small shoulders. She had thought that the worst was behind them. Everything had been going so well for all of them, and there had been peace ever since they'd settled in Junon Harbor the year before. But she had been a fool to think it could last, and suddenly even the stars above looked foreboding.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **Welcome to the newest story in my Irony of Fate Alternate Universe series! I'm really excited about this one and honored that you have decided to check it out. Hopefully you enjoyed it so far and will choose to 'Follow' along. For those of you who are not familiar with me and my AU, all of this started back in 1998 with my original story, _Irony of Fate_. There is a lot of history here that led us to where the characters are now, but I believe I write in such a way that you'll be able to follow this story without reading all of the previous stories. I am also working on a website which will feature a summary section that explains all of the continuity and background for my AU, and that should be available shortly for those interested.

- This story directly follows _Transformations_, and picks up about three months after its conclusion. The message from the Planet Aeris is reflecting on comes from Chapter Twenty Six of that story if you would like to see the entire scene. For those of you wondering what became of Vincent and Lucrecia after the epilogue, worry not. Obviously I am not going to forget about them (I think it's obvious I have a Vincent obsession, no? lol). This fic will feature a lot more of the rest of our beloved cast, but he is still the main focus and will play a huge role. So just trust me. ;) It is looking as if this is going to be a VERY long story, so buckle up and get ready! I will aim for updates every one to two weeks, but please keep in mind that I suffer from chronic health issues and sometimes get a bit delayed. I will always do my best, however, because this story is already very important to me… as are all of you.

- **Preview: **Look for Chapter One within the next few days! I have it pretty much finished and ready to go. It features everyone's favorite Wutaiian ninja and a handful of former Turks. I am very much looking forward to working on this project and hearing from all of you, so please take a moment to share your thoughts on this prologue and let me know what you think! Reviews mean so much to me, and I love to hear from my readers. It helps let me know if I'm doing well or not, and also keeps me motivated to keep going. I really do feel I have the best and most loyal followers on the site, and I would also love to see you all on my Facebook page (the link is in my profile). Til next time! _~ JenesisX _))


	2. Chapter 1: A Ninja, 3 Turks, & a Thief

**Chapter One: **

**A Ninja, Three Turks, & a Thief**

"Here you are, guys," the waitress said, carrying a tray of drinks over to their usual booth near the rear of the Bulldog Tavern. Yuffie looked up and grinned eagerly, so thirsty she could almost taste the fizzing soda before it was set on the table.

"Thanks, Aria!" she said, tearing open a straw as the young woman served her companions. Yuffie had grown used to her gothic dress style and dark make-up, glad that she was in one of her better moods that day. Aria had been working there for just over a month and had become their regular server, and while she usually seemed friendly there were times she could be almost unpleasant. She was a very good waitress, though, and Yuffie was glad Tifa had finally gotten some additional help.

The four of them arrived for lunch each afternoon at the same time, and their drink orders never changed. Rude with his unsweetened iced tea, Reno and his orange soda since he couldn't have a beer, and Tseng and his boring ice water. They were a strange if not predictable group, and at first Yuffie had been self conscious to be seen sitting in a booth with the former Turks. But after a while people had hardly seemed to take notice of them any more, and she'd slowly gotten used to their company. In fact, she'd actually grown to kind of like them. It wasn't as if she hadn't hung around with stranger companions, after all. Once she'd relaxed around them and they'd stopped treating her like an unwanted intruder, she found that they weren't all that bad. Rumors about the horrible things Turks did aside, most of the time they seemed so _normal _out of those navy blue suits that she almost forgot who they were.

Yuffie took a deep, satisfied breath after draining half her soda, leaning back against the comfortable red cushions of the booth. This was her favorite part of the day. After a long morning of supervising whatever assignment her charges had been given for the day, she was always excited to announce that it was time for lunch. The only one who was more eager was Reno, who always seemed to be hungry and ate more than the larger Rude and Tseng combined. For Yuffie it meant an hour to lounge around in Tifa's tavern with the three older men, men who had once been highly dangerous Turks sent off on all kinds of cool undercover assignments. She loved to try to get them to talk about some of their old jobs, and sometimes they would actually indulge her if they were in a good mood and she bribed them properly. But today, as she watched Aria return to the kitchen to check on their lunch orders, her mind had wandered onto something else. She'd been talking to Elena for a few minutes as the others got ready that morning, and for some reason the question had popped into her mind as she'd watched the boys replacing shingles on the roof of the pet shop just before their break.

"So, Tseng," she said, looking across the table at her fellow Wutaiian. She paused a moment for dramatic effect, and he raised an elegant eyebrow in question. "Have you and Elena come up with a name for the baby yet?"

Someone kicked her under the table, and though he was sitting diagonal from her and his expression never changed, she knew from the size of the massive foot that impacted her shin that it was Rude. A year ago she would have shrieked and yelled and made a huge fuss, but she had matured since then. She managed to just barely wince and shoot him a look out of the corner of her eye as Reno choked on his drink and began to snicker. Oh yes, she was well aware of the unspoken rule about asking Tseng overly personal questions, but if she'd been violating that same rule with Vincent for as long as she'd known him, why should _he_ be any different?

Yuffie innocently peered across the table at Tseng, looking closely for any sign of a reaction. That was half of why she'd asked, after all. Sometimes she wondered if he was capable of forming a full range of facial expressions, or if he really was just that good. His expression remained neutral, but there was a bit of color to his cheeks and he was gripping his glass just a little tighter between both hands. She didn't see what the big deal was, personally. It was a perfectly normal question to ask someone about to become a parent, and she was genuinely curious!

"No," he finally answered in that annoying monotone, shaking his head slightly and picking up his glass as if he was suddenly badly in need of a drink. He drained half of it before setting it back on the table. She wondered if he'd had the same teacher as Vincent at Turk school, but she was pretty sure he wasn't _that_ old. Ooh, maybe that would be her question for lunch time tomorrow…

"Well, what the hell are you guys waiting for?" Reno asked, as if he'd been dying to bring up the subject himself but hadn't had the nerve. He rested one elbow on the table and propped his head up against his palm, slouching down in the booth beside her. Yuffie could almost hear her father's voice screaming at him about proper table manners. "Kind of running out of time there, eh, boss?"

Tseng rolled his dark eyes. "We still have three months, thank you. And it isn't as if a newborn would know whether or not it had a name."

"Oh my gods, that's _horrible!_"Yuffie exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes. Several people seated nearby turned and glanced at her in annoyance, and she had the good grace to blush a little. People were always telling her how shrill her voice could be when she was excited.

"If you two can't come up with a good name, I'm willing to help," Reno offered with a crooked grin. "I'm her godfather, after all!"

Rude snorted, frowning at his best friend over the top of his sunglasses. Yuffie still didn't know how he could see indoors, or at night, without taking them off… but he almost never did. "Reno…" he said, his tone a warning.

Yuffie took another sip of her soda as the redhead beside her studied Tseng and frowned thoughtfully. She always got stuck sitting next to him now that Elena was no longer able to work, since the two of them had the shortest legs. Once she realized it made it harder for Reno to shoot his straw papers at her, she minded a lot less. Tseng and Rude didn't talk with their mouths full or make faces at her across the table, either.

"I am sure we'll manage," Tseng said, a bit of tension creeping into his normally smooth voice. He shifted uncomfortably and lowered his gaze into his glass, making it obvious that he didn't wish to discuss the matter further. Yuffie felt a bit guilty for bringing it up, but she couldn't help but be amused at watching the former leader of the Turks squirm.

"What about 'Oops?'" Reno suddenly blurted out, giggling helplessly at his own tasteless joke. Yuffie's jaw dropped open in disbelief, but after a moment she was unable to help but laugh. Rude groaned as he raised an open palm and slapped himself soundly across the forehead. Tseng's mouth turned downward in a severe frown, his dark eyes narrowing as he fixed Reno in an icy glare. The other man was still snickering, however, sitting up straighter and rattling the ice cubes in his nearly empty glass as if he was just getting started.

"Or… I know! How do you say 'accident' in Wutaiian, Number Five?" he asked, turning to Yuffie and using the nickname he'd given her because of all the time she'd been spending with he and the other Turks. It was the nicest thing he'd ever called her by far, and though she'd never admit it a large part of her was flattered. It beat many of the things her _actual_ teammates called her.

"Don't you dare tell him," Rude warned, lowering his hand from his head and chugging his iced tea in a manner that suggested he was imagining it to be hard liquor. "Shit, Reno. That's fucking… well, rude."

"How 'bout 'Surprise?' That's cute for a little girl…"

One of Tseng's hands curled into a fist on the tabletop, and if looks had the capacity for murder his former second in command would have been disemboweled where he sat.

"Reno, that is _quite_ eno-"

Tseng's statement was interrupted by the loud and distinctive shattering of a large number of plates and glasses as a serving tray crashed to the floor. Yuffie cringed as all three Turks instantly turned in the direction of the sound.

She was about to write it off as a particularly bad mishap that Tifa would tell her all about that evening when a woman's scream cut across the crowded room. She saw all three men reach for weapons that were no longer in their possession in near-identical fashion, their bodies growing tense and ready for action. Her head jerked toward the commotion, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Reno placed a hand on her shoulder and dug his fingers into her muscles almost painfully, and she realized he was preparing to move her out of the way since she was blocking him into the booth. She normally would have spun around and shouted for him to get his filthy hand off of her, but she was far too concerned about what was going on across the room.

Yuffie rose up to her knees in order to see better, spotting the disturbance on the other side of the bar area. Tifa was nowhere in sight, probably back in the kitchen helping with the lunchtime rush. A tall, scruffy-looking man she'd never seen before had abruptly risen from his booth and roughly slammed into a waitress, knocking a full tray from her hands and sending it crashing to the ground. It was she who had screamed for help. When the man attempted to leave without a word, a second waitress immediately approached him, an angry scowl on her face. Yuffie couldn't hear what she said, but the man didn't seem to like it. He tried to move past her down the isle, but she stubbornly blocked his way. They continued to exchange heated words as a tense hush fell over the diners, and when she still wouldn't step aside he suddenly pulled back one hand and punched her square in the face.

More screaming erupted, and Yuffie could hardly believe what she was watching. The injured waitress dropped to the ground and the man casually stepped over her body before running down the isle for the exit. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed the expensive purse of an elderly woman seated in his path as he went. She cried out in alarm and started to climb to her feet as if she intended to pursue him, but her husband grabbed her arm and wisely held her back.

The entire event occurred in a matter of seconds, and Yuffie leaped out of the booth once her mind processed what she'd just witnessed. Her pulse began to race, adrenaline already pumping through her veins. She heard Reno scramble out of the booth right behind her, and Tseng and Rude were on their feet a heartbeat later. Lunch instantly forgotten, Yuffie hesitated for only long enough to draw a breath.

"Get him!" she exclaimed, pointing toward the man as he pushed past a family of four and ran out the door. She heard someone snort with annoyance at the order before Reno roughly shoved her aside and took off running down the isle. He was _fast,_ and Yuffie stood there stunned for a moment before racing after him. She heard heavy footsteps behind her a second later and knew that Tseng and Rude were on her heels as she exited the tavern and ran out onto Main Street.

She just barely caught sight of Reno's long red ponytail as he disappeared around the corner to her right, wondering if this had been a huge mistake. Keeping track of the Turks was her responsibility during the days she worked, but she was also a member of Vincent's security team and had just witnessed a violent crime in a public area. She quickly tried to decide which duty was more important. As she rounded the corner she was tempted to call Reno back and summon backup via PHS, but she knew they would lose their target for sure. The unknown crook was still a fair distance ahead of Reno thanks to his head start and rather impressive speed, but the wiry Turk was slowly gaining on him. No, she had made her decision and she had to stick with it.

_Gods, I'm trusting __**Reno**__ to help me catch a criminal… What was I thinking?!_

Yuffie quickly glanced over her shoulder to be sure the others were still following as she raced to keep up with him. Tseng and Rude had already fallen a short distance behind, both men a good deal larger and slower than their younger, hyperactive teammate. At least they had actually listened to her, and that fact filled her with a momentary pride.

"Hurry up!" she shouted back to them anyway, annoyed at having to divide her attention. Tseng shot her a dirty look and Rude gave her the middle finger, but they did appear to try to pick up their pace a little. At least she liked to think they did.

When she turned forward again she was alarmed to see the fleeing suspect glance backward and toss several trash bins into the road, hoping to trip up Reno. But he simply jumped and dodged them and continued to run without losing much speed. Yuffie could have sworn she heard him laughing. She arched an eyebrow, unable to help but be impressed. He was _good_. Not quite a ninja, of course, but definitely impressive.

She ran around the mess left in the middle of the road just in time to see the crook make a last minute turn down a long alleyway. Reno anticipated the detour and followed. When she reached the entrance she glanced back over her shoulder again to check on the others. Tseng and Rude were still far down Main Street, and Reno and the suspect were rapidly vanishing from sight in the poor lighting.

"_Shit!_"she swore in her native tongue, realizing that she had to take her eyes off some of her charges and hope for the best. She took a brief moment to catch her breath, hoping Tseng and Rude could be trusted before she took off down the alleyway.

Yuffie immediately began to gag at the smell. She retched as her sneakers squished and sunk into a layer of something moist and slippery that coated every inch of the ground. The alley ran between two parallel rows of shops, and she was glad she wasn't sure exactly where she was any more. She just did not want to know. She began to breathe through her mouth until a comment Reno once made during harbor cleanup regarding the particles that caused foul odors still existing in the air came racing back. She nearly had to stop to vomit, vowing to seek revenge later. There was no sign of her nemesis or the criminal he was pursuing in the foul passage, and she desperately hoped she hadn't lost them.

_Gods, I do __**not **__want to try to explain this to Vincent! 'Here's my report. I kind of lost a criminal today. Oh, and all the male Turks, too. Oops. Oh, hey, Chaos!'_

As she exited the alley and took a desperate breath of fresh air, she paused and rapidly looked both ways. She never thought she could be so happy to see Reno as she was at that moment. Relief rushed through her as she took off to her left. Just as she did so she finally heard two sets of footsteps sloshing through the long alleyway behind her and grinned with relief. It seemed she hadn't lost her Turkeys after all.

Reno was only a short distance behind the thief now, and it was obvious the man was beginning to panic. He kept throwing nervous glances over his shoulder, tossing everything he could get his hands on into Reno's path. It was all to no avail, and Yuffie heard him utter a few curses that would have made Cid proud. The Turk was just too quick and agile, effortlessly dodging everything and never slowing down. As Yuffie began to tire he still looked as if he was enjoying himself. Her lungs were on fire, her muscles burning as sweat poured down her face, but when Reno briefly turned his head and looked back at her he was _smiling_.

When he had closed the distance to just a few feet, Reno suddenly leapt up onto the porch of a small item shop and dove off the other side at the exhausted criminal, fiercely tackling him to the ground. He hit hard and the forward momentum sent the two of them rolling forward in a heap, an undignified shriek escaping the thief's lips. When they finally came to a stop, Reno quickly maneuvered himself onto his prey's back. He roughly yanked the man's arms up high behind his shoulder blades, his knee pressed hard into his spine. Yuffie skid to a stop a moment later and doubled over to catch her breath. The man cried out in pain and began thrashing around beneath his captor, shouting out a string of swears and nonsense in between gasps for air. Reno was sweating and breathing hard, the knees of his pants torn and the skin there and on his elbows torn and bleeding… but he had a huge grin on his face and his blue eyes were positively shining with enjoyment.

"No one runs from Reno of the Turks and gets away!" he said between pants, holding the man's wrists in one hand as he fumbled around inside his shirt pocket with the other. "Dumbfuck!" he added, wrenching up on his arms again as he located his pack of cigarettes and held them out toward Yuffie.

"Oooow!" howled the man, his face firmly pressed down into the concrete. "Let me go, you ginger prick!"

"Pull one out for me, Number Five?" Reno managed to ask, sweat running into his sky blue eyes. He actually _batted_ them at her as he grinned, red-faced and panting but somehow looking completely cool while doing so. Blood ran down both his forearms and from the holes in his pants, and she wondered why he hadn't just kept running and grabbed the man. His little acrobatic stunt had been completely unnecessary… but maybe that was the point.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, trying not to think about how pretty _his_ were as she disgustedly removed one of his cigarettes for him. How could he want to smoke when he was still so out of breath from all that running? He was such an idiot. Reno accepted it with a wink and returned the pack to his pocket, casually jamming his knee harder into their captive's spine and causing him to cry out in pain. Yuffie winced as Reno placed the cigarette between his teeth, a bit uncomfortable with how rough he was being… but she didn't want to appear soft in front of him or the criminal. And he _had_ done as she'd asked him to, after all. She had just lit his cigarette for him using his vile naked woman lighter when they were finally no longer alone.

"Nice catch," Rude said as he breathlessly came to a stop, casually placing one large foot squarely in the middle of the criminal's lower back. The man grunted as he leaned his weight upon him, ensuring there was no way he could get up. Reno finally released his wrists, shifting around backwards to face his friend. He made himself comfortable as he enjoyed his cigarette, as if sitting on a man in the middle of the street wasn't anything out of the ordinary. His catch whimpered and did not try to move, realizing he was outnumbered and shouldn't try his luck. Rude's size alone was probably enough of a deterrent.

Reno grinned crookedly, inhaling deeply on his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the air. Sweat poured down Rude's bald head as if he'd been caught in a rain storm, and despite the fact that his t-shirt was black Yuffie could see that it was drenched. Gross. She was about to pull out her PHS and call a security guard to haul the guy off to the brig when she realized Tseng was still missing, looking around in momentary panic until she spotted him leaning against the wall of a nearby building. That in itself was odd, because he always stood with such flawless posture. The next thing she noticed was that he was still winded and struggling to catch his breath, whereas everyone else had nearly recovered. She frowned with concern, wrinkling her brow as he reached inside his pants pocket and removed a small object. Then he turned his back to the group and she could no longer see what he was doing.

"Hey, what's up with Tseng?" she demanded, taking a few steps toward him. It looked like he was hiding something, and she needed to know what. He'd been out of her sight for a few minutes, after all, and could have used that time to get a hold of something he wasn't supposed to have. The Turks had not done anything wrong since seeking refuge on the base four months before, but she knew she could never let her guard down.

"Leave him alone," Rude said, holding out a thick arm to halt her and shaking his head. "He just needs a minute."

"Why? What's he doing over there?" she persisted, the quietly moaning criminal on the ground all but forgotten.

"Hey, _you _take a sword to the chest and try running across the fucking base after being used as a janitor for a few months, okay?!" Reno suddenly snapped, his eyes blazing as he glared up at her.

_Oooh… right._

Yuffie glared right back, but inside she felt like an idiot. She could still recall how she and the rest of Avalanche had found Tseng near death with his chest torn open in the Temple of the Ancients, and she was shocked that he'd made it out alive. She had no idea what happened once her group had left him there and what sort of injuries he'd suffered, but she assumed he had to have some kind of permanent damage. He'd returned to the Turks afterward, though, so how bad could it be?

Reno and Rude were both giving her warning looks and were obviously not going to let her approach Tseng, so she pretended not to care and removed her PHS from her pocket. She'd deal with him later. Just as she pulled up the number for the security office, the man on the ground glanced up at her and began to laugh. When she paused and looked down at him as if he'd lost his mind, there was an arrogant smirk on his flushed face.

"Calling the freak to come and get me, little girl?" he sneered, displaying a row of crooked teeth. "Can't handle anything for yourself?"

Yuffie scowled indignantly, but before she could come up with a proper response Reno reached around and loudly slapped him across the back of the head, sending his face forward into the ground. "Shut up!" he ordered. Then he looked up at Yuffie and smiled brightly before he went about lighting another cigarette.

"Go on and call the fucking vampire!" the man continued with a short bark of laughter, a thin line of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "I have a little message for him."

"My partner said to shut the fuck up," Rude said calmly, pulling back one massive boot and kicking him in the ribs before returning to his previous position and adjusting his sunglasses. The man began to sputter and cough as Reno lazily stretched and smoked from his position on his back. Tseng finally made his way over and took in the sight, arching an eyebrow at his companions.

"Perhaps he doesn't realize who he's dealing with?" he asked, still sounding a bit out of breath.

"I know exactly who you are," came the pained reply. "You're _nobody _now."

"Just really stupid, then," Reno said with a shrug, grinding out his cigarette on his captive's back. He yelped, trying and failing to reach the source of the pain. Reno snickered and shook his head in amusement. "See?"

"Are you going to call Valentine or not?" Tseng asked, turning his attention to Yuffie. She was still staring at her PHS, trying to decide what to do. She hadn't intended to disturb Vincent in the middle of the day. His shift didn't begin until five in the evening, and she never knew if he might be sleeping. She was aware that he didn't do so every day, but wasn't sure exactly what his schedule was… if he indeed had one. This loser's crime was not serious enough to require Vincent's presence, but now that he said he had a message for him… He _had_ to have meant Vincent with his rude comments, after all. Who else could he have been describing?

"I… do you think I should?" Yuffie asked, looking up at the tall Wutaiian with a question in her eyes. Of all the former Turks, she respected Tseng the most. It was obvious why he had been their leader. He was extremely intelligent and always maintained that annoying air of calm no matter what was happening, and even she found herself turning to him for answers when she felt unsure of what to do. It was almost instinctive.

"Why are you asking me? I don't have any authority here." Though his tone and expression were completely neutral, she could have sworn there was the slightest hint of bitterness in his eyes. She frowned, both embarrassed that she'd asked him and annoyed that he couldn't be bothered to offer any advice.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she muttered, turned her back to him and walking off a short distance. Reno and Rude were obviously not going to let the man on the ground go regardless of whatever Tseng's issue was, and she could hear Reno making jokes at his new friend's expense as she stared down at her PHS.

It was time to make a decision. She was an adult now, after all. She was going to turn eighteen next month and had been doing everything in her power to remind everyone of that fact. She wanted to be trusted, and had been working so hard to be taken seriously as a part of Vincent's security team. She wanted to prove that she could think things through and not act foolishly. This was a chance to show that she could do just that.

While she knew she could have the creep thrown in the brig and held for later, there was always a chance that whatever 'message' he had for Vincent could be important. It might also be nothing but a stupid ploy for attention, but she couldn't take the risk. She was pretty sure Vincent would agree and not mind too much even if it happened to be one of the times he was actually asleep. Satisfied with her decision, she finally pressed the button to dial his number.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **Thank you for joining me for Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed it. For the complete background on why the Turks are here in Junon Harbor and working for Avalanche, you'll want to read _On My Honor_. But you can also just trust me and go with it, hehe. They're going to be a big part of this story, so if you like the Turks you're in luck. I also have an ongoing Tseng/Elena fic right now that tells the tale of his injury and how they got together if you're interested. That one is called _Closing the Distance_.

**-** **Preview for Chapter Two**: What has been going on with Vincent and Lucrecia in the three months since the epilogue of _Transformations_? What sort of message does this creep have for Vincent? I will try to have the next chapter up within a week or less and hope that will be my normal update schedule. (I will say, however, that I suffer from chronic health problems, and that sometimes this can delay my updates a little. Your patience and understanding is very much appreciated.)

**- Big thanks: **to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I am thrilled and appreciate it so much! It definitely got me even more excited and I cannot wait to keep working on this story. Please keep the feedback coming! I would also like to thank my lovely beta, CykeclopsFF7, for all her help in the brainstorming for this fic, and also for the amazing cover. The support from all of you means the world and I am deeply grateful. Don't forget to come see me on Facebook! _~ JenesisX _))


	3. Chapter 2: Transitioning

**Chapter Two: **

**Transitioning**

A quiet contentment hung over the darkened apartment, a comfortable silence shared between two lovers who no longer needed words. Lucrecia was lying in bed on her back, her head supported by several thick pillows. One arm was outstretched and wrapped around the man who was slowly beginning to awaken beside her. Vincent's right arm was draped across her stomach, his head resting heavily on her chest. His right leg was bent slightly at the knee, part of its weight resting atop her own. His eyes remained closed, his only movement an occasional intake of breath.

He'd been sound asleep since he'd arrived home just before dawn, aching and exhausted after a transformation. Lucrecia had heard him quietly leave their bed in the night, but by now she'd learned to let him go. Sometimes, Chaos simply needed to be released. They had learned the hard way that it only hurt Vincent and made his life more difficult when he tried to completely contain the demon. She knew he hated to give in and would have preferred to fight it, but it was obvious that he was far more relaxed and content since he'd stopped hiding that part of himself from her. Lucrecia hated that he had to go through the painful transformations and preferred to do so alone, and thus far she had been unable to discover anything about Chaos in her attempts at research... but at the moment it was the best compromise they had with the demon. Vincent grudgingly allowed him the release he demanded about once a week, and as a result Chaos seemed to torment him less the rest of the time.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine to handle his transformations, something Lucrecia was incredibly proud of. So much of the awkwardness between them was gone, their relationship so much stronger than it had ever been. Things were not perfect, but they had made a lot of progress in the past few months. She had gotten Vincent to tell her a bit more about what he experienced and how he felt afterwards, and he was finally learning to relax and let her take care of him a bit more. When he returned after a transformation, she never questioned him about it. She simply embraced him and told him she was glad he was home, then went about tending any injuries he had. She didn't care if they would soon heal on their own or not, it was something she had to do. Often there was blood on him when he was not wounded, but she quietly cleaned it away and helped him to bed after making sure he took medication for the severe pain he fought so hard to hide. He always tried to appear so strong, and she was still working to teach him that he didn't need to keep up the act with her. That fact the he still seemed to think he deserved the pain tore at her, but she'd never expected to be able to relieve all of his suffering at once. Now, at least, they had time…

Lucrecia always made sure she was by his side when he finally awoke. Sometimes it was only a few hours later, but more often than not he slept for ten hours or more. The transformations took an incredible toll on both his mind and body, and though she missed him while he was gone and then blissfully asleep, she knew that rest was the best thing for him. He slept soundly, so still he rarely moved. It had made her extremely nervous at first, and she'd felt like a fool for creeping close enough to check and see if he was still breathing. He did so less frequently than a 'normal' person would, which had only worried her more until she got used to it. Eventually, he would begin to stir, and she'd join him in bed so he would not be alone when he regained consciousness. Vincent remained painfully insecure about his transformations and was nearly desperate for reassurance that she still loved and accepted him after an episode, and she was determined to do everything she could to ease his mind.

As he'd begun to awaken that afternoon, he'd rolled over and almost instinctively cuddled up against her, and she'd been holding him that way for nearly an hour. Lucrecia looked down at him as she softly ran her hand along his arm, a smile lighting up her face when his tired red eyes slowly fluttered opened. They immediately searched her out and she felt him sigh quietly with relief. She reached up and tenderly brushed his hair back from his face, her eyes locking with his and sending a powerful jolt of emotion racing through her. He shifted his body closer, his fingers curling into her side, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey," she said quietly, resting her palm against his pale cheek. A rush of protectiveness washed over her, and she wished she could keep him there in her arms for the rest of his days. Even as blinked to clear his vision, the way he gazed up at her sent chills down her spine. It was so adoring, so reverent and full of love that it made her face grow warm. She could still barely believe that look was meant for her.

"Mm… what time is it?" he mumbled, closing his eyes against her again. Lucrecia had to crane her neck and look across the bed toward the nightstand. It was often difficult to judge time in their apartment, especially in the bedroom. The windows were fitted with dark shades and heavy curtains, something she had done to make him more comfortable. She knew his eyes were sensitive to bright light, and because he was largely nocturnal she'd wanted to make the transition to their new home as comfortable for him as possible. She still couldn't believe it was he who had suggested they move from the basement dwelling where he'd seemed to feel so secure. But he had insisted it was past time, and while she worried about how he would adjust she had to admit she hadn't put up much of an argument.

"It's just after noon," she told him, gently running her fingers along the sharp lines of his face. "Do you need to sleep some more?"

There was a long pause, and she almost thought he had fallen back to sleep before he answered, his deep voice muffled against her body. "No. I want to be with you."

Lucrecia swore her heart melted in her chest. She wondered if his words would always have that effect on her. It was almost ridiculous, but she wasn't about to complain. She smiled down at him when he opened his eyes again, thrilled when the corner of his mouth turned upward. "I love you, baby," she told him, wanting to reassure him as badly as she suddenly needed to speak the words.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that I-"

"No." She reached out and placed a finger on his lips, softly shaking her head. "No apologies for that, ever…"

Vincent frowned and grunted, lowering his eyes. He was still so ashamed of what had been done to his body, and it broke her heart. She reached down and placed a hand beneath his chin, gently lifting it and forcing him to meet her eyes. When he did, she lifted her head from the pillows and leaned down to softly kiss his lips. She let the contact linger for long moments before lying back and holding him even closer against her. She felt him exhale and release the tension that had crept into his body.

Vincent lifted the arm he had draped across her and sought out her right hand, clasping it tightly in his and intertwining their fingers. A soft smile crossed his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle, and after a moment she realized he was staring at their wedding bands again. It was something he did often, especially when he was worried or feeling unsure of himself. It was as if he needed to be reminded that they were actually husband and wife, that he had not dreamed it.

Lucrecia smiled at the instant look of bliss on her husband's face, overjoyed that she could finally call herself Vincent's wife after so long. Her impulsive suggestion that they elope had been the best idea she'd ever had. She allowed her mind to drift as she took in the sight of her small fingers laced through his long, graceful ones, slipping back to that night three months ago as clearly as if she was there again.

Though Vincent had been weary and sore from his struggle against Chaos the previous night, he hadn't wanted to wait any more than she had once he got over the shock of what she'd proposed. They'd departed a few hours later, taking only a single bag between them. Vincent left a vague text message for Sephiroth that they were in need of a few days away and would return soon. Lucrecia had grown worried when he'd led them to the stables to borrow their son's favorite bird, Nightmare… the largest chocobo she had ever laid eyes upon. He was also reported to be extremely aggressive and had warning signs tacked all around his stall, though the enormous black bird got very excited when he saw Vincent. It was clear he both liked and respected him, his warks those of a chocobo who had bonded with a human. Nightmare hesitantly obeyed when commanded to be nice to Lucrecia, cautiously accepting the finest of greens she offered from a trembling hand while Vincent stood protectively at her side. Once they were on Nightmare's broad back and racing away into the night, she was surprised by how easy he was to ride… and how incredibly fast he was. She'd known she ought to be terrified of being out in the open in the middle of the black night with so many strange sounds all around them, but when she was with Vincent that emotion seemed something foreign and distant.

They had decided to head for Fort Condor once they had gotten a good distance from Junon Harbor without being noticed. Vincent remembered that there were a few elderly shaman there would could surely perform a marriage. It was also fairly close and a quiet location where they would not draw much attention. Once she had time to relax, Lucrecia had found the nighttime chocobo ride with Vincent's strong arms wrapped around her incredibly romantic, especially with the knowledge of what they were about to do. She felt no nervousness, only a rising excitement that seemed to bring her entire body to life. Everything she had gone through, every pain she had ever felt and every loss she had ever suffered flashed before her eyes with aching clarity. It had all been for this moment, this purpose… and she finally felt whole. When they arrived at dawn, even Vincent seemed to feel the nearly electric energy surging through her body. The item shop at the small fort actually sold a wide variety of jewelry, including beautiful matching wedding bands. Lucrecia took it as a sign from the fates when the rings fit both of them perfectly.

They were able to locate a shaman who was willing to marry them that evening, and the fact that the elderly man did not look at Vincent any differently than he would any other man set them both at ease. They reserved a private suite on the lowest level of the main building, set a the bottom of a steep ladder and far down a long corridor. It was rustic but comfortable, and after traveling all night they had given in to a few hours of fitful rest. Then, finally, it was time. The ceremony was short and to the point, but as she gazed into Vincent's adoring eyes she felt the words move her soul. His hands shook in hers as they took their vows, and when he kissed her she felt the earth move. That night was one she would never forget as they finally came together as husband and wife. Nothing had ever felt more right.

She was shaken from her memories when Vincent gently released her hand to reach up and caress her cheek. There was a question in his eyes as a slight frown crossed his face.

"Are you all right, my love?"

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "I'm more than all right. I was just thinking about how happy I am to be your wife."

"I can make you happier…" With visible effort he lifted his head and pulled himself up onto one elbow, wincing a bit. But he quickly hid his discomfort, leaning over her with desire shining in his eyes.

Lucrecia reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down into a long, slow kiss. When the kiss ended he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes with a look of utter contentment on his face. He was always so affectionate after a transformation, almost needy and desperate to hold her, and Lucrecia was more than happy to oblige him. She would give him anything that made his life easier… not that this was anything close to a sacrifice. But she also knew he was uncomfortable and had other needs she ought to meet first, no matter how badly she wanted to stay exactly where she was.

"Let's get you taken care of first. You've got to be thirsty, and I want to get you something for your pain," Lucrecia said with effort, running her hand back through his hair. Even when it was a mess, it was still so soft and nearly impossible to keep her hands from. The intense look in Vincent's eyes made it clear that he was willing to ignore his other needs, and though it was tempting, _she_ was not. For whatever reason, transformations seemed to leave him desperately thirsty, as though he were dehydrated. He did not need to eat or drink very often, but she worried that his battles with the demon left his body seriously depleted and always made sure he drank as much as he needed afterwards. The reason for his pain was obvious. A large demon bursting forth from one's body and then somehow receding had to cause incredible agony, and she couldn't even think about it without wanting to cry for him.

"Mm, I don't want you to go…" He attempted to convince her by leaning down and claiming her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, his hand running up the side of her neck. Delicious chills swept down her spine as she briefly gave in and kissed him back, nearly forgetting what she was arguing with him about before she pulled back and took a moment to catch her breath. She tried not to look up at the adorable smirk on his face as his eyes blazed into her.

"I'll be right back, baby," she said with a brief laugh, gently pushing against his chest until he obediently laid back down beside her. When she sat up and glanced over at him, she could have sworn he was pouting. "It'll make you feel so much better. Then I'm all yours."

His crimson eyes lit up as they locked onto hers, and the smirk partially returned. "Promise?"

She couldn't help but laugh again. How could he worry that she would ever say no to him? "Yes."

"Fine…"

Lucrecia lifted herself from the bed and slipped her feet into her house slippers before padding out of the bedroom. She could feel Vincent's eyes on her back as she went and felt a pang of guilt for leaving him, then quickly shook her head and scolded herself. She knew she was doing the right thing and simply taking care of him. But the need to be at his side after he'd been through a transformation was so strong. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to hold and comfort him so badly, or because he seemed so desperate to have her with him. More than likely it was a powerful combination of the two, the emotions between them a potent and nearly overwhelming mix.

She made her way down the short hallway and out into the main area of their apartment. It, too, was mostly dark, the windows covered in the same manner as those of the bedroom. She had grown used to the dim lightning from her time living in the basement, and she would have done anything to make Vincent comfortable. The entire apartment… she had chosen it specifically for him. She smiled as she made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, staring thoughtfully at the full shelf of bottled water for a moment before removing four of them and setting them on the counter. Vincent usually drank at least two as soon as he came home, which he had, and several more after he slept. It had shocked her the first time she actually witnessed the routine, but she quickly shrugged it off as just another part of him to accept. When she had already watched him fight off a near-transformation with wings jutting from his back and once come face to face with Chaos himself, it wasn't difficult.

As she retrieved his prescription pain medication from the cabinet and gathered the bottles into her arms, she heard Vincent's deep voice echo down the hallway. She frowned and hurried her step, concerned that something was wrong and he was calling for her. When she got to the doorway, however, she saw that he was sitting propped up against the pillows with his PHS held near his ear, a look of concentration on his face. Lucrecia's frown deepened as she entered the room and crossed to his side of the bed to set the water and pill bottle down on the night table. She had silenced the device when he'd gone to sleep, but apparently the vibrate option had still been turned on even though she swore she'd switched it off as well. She wasn't exactly technically inclined just yet, only five months into this time period and still learning how modern devices worked. To Vincent, the vibration was as loud as the ring tone was to an average person's ear.

_I should have just turned the damn thing off! He doesn't need to be bothered right now..._

"No, I was not sleeping…" A long pause, during which Vincent's red eyes lifted toward the ceiling. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Lucrecia climbed back onto the bed beside him, taking a tense hold of his upper arm just above his prosthetic. His eyes shifted in her direction as he listened to the call and offered a silent apology. Lucrecia's heart began to race as he hesitantly reached out toward her with his clawed left hand. He frowned and stopped just before making contact with her upper leg, waging an inner battle with himself. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but his normal hand was occupied with his PHS. She hoped to the gods he could see in her eyes how much she wanted him to touch her, to stop thinking of his left hand as anything different or vile. She steadily met his intense gaze, almost forgetting to breathe. She could vaguely hear the voice on the other end of his PHS, but at that moment no one existed but the two of them. Vincent left his claw hovering just above her thigh for what seemed like ages, then gently dropped it to rest against her. He quickly averted his eyes as he softly rubbed metal against flesh through the thin material of her pants, his movements gentle and tender. Lucrecia nearly forgot about the interruption as tears filled her eyes, running her fingers soothingly up and down his upper arm. Gods, how she loved him.

"What? Yes… Yes, I _am_ listening, Yuffie. Um… say that again, please?" Vincent closed his eyes, focusing on phone call though he continued to absently stroke Lucrecia's leg with his clawed hand. Lucrecia was not surprised in the least to hear who the called was and tried not to roll her eyes. Yuffie began to speak so loudly and quickly that she could nearly hear the girl's words as she shifted in closer and laid her head on Vincent's shoulder, sighing with contentment. She wondered how anyone could ever be afraid of him or think he was somehow evil. If they only knew what she did… but there were many things she definitely wanted to keep to herself. Him, for starters.

"Hmm… that is strange," Vincent was saying, his deep voice vibrating against her body as she leaned into him. There was a slight note of concern in his tone that she didn't like. "Good work catching him. We do not need someone like that running loose. Mm, yes…" He paused as Yuffie spoke, turning his head to drop a kiss on the top of Lucrecia's head. Then he sighed, his body tensing as he spoke again. "I will need a short while to prepare, but I will come."

Lucrecia's head jerked up from his shoulder, the feeling of bliss she'd been lulled into abruptly shattered. Suddenly, she found herself glaring at him, her stomach tying itself in knots. His eyes were closed, however, as if he fully expected her reaction and was avoiding it for as long as possible.

"If they are all right with holding him a while longer, keep him where he is. I will take him there myself."

With that Vincent lowered the PHS and severed the connection, heaving a heavy sigh and visibly bracing himself.

"Vincent-"

"I am sorry, my love. But I have to handle a security matter. It should not take long."

"You are _hardly_ in any kind of shape to handle _anything_ right now!" she exclaimed. She rarely raised her voice and immediately cringed with guilt. The fingers of his claw stilled against her and lightly gripped her thigh, but he didn't remove his hand. Vincent slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to meet hers. His crimson gaze was so full of sorrow and regret that she cringed. It was clear that he did not want to fight, and she felt the anger drain out of her. The feeling of dread and concern for him that was left in its wake was nearly as sickening. No, it was worse.

"Believe me, I do not want to go," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. He reached across his body with his other hand to cup her face, leaning in to kiss her softly. "But it is my job to keep everyone on this base safe. Including you."

"But right now, _you_ need to be taken care of. Aren't there others who could-"

"Not this. I'm sorry, Lucrecia… It should not take long, and I will come right back. Then we can pick up where we left off…"

Before she could argue further he had wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him in a possessive embrace. Even though she remained upset with him, angry with Yuffie, and furious with whatever it was that was calling him away, she was unable to help but kiss him back when he lowered his lips to hers. She never felt safer or more loved than she did when she was in his arms, and when he leaned back and gazed down at her she sighed and felt her expression soften.

"You're so stubborn…" she grumbled, stretching up to kiss him again as he released her from his embrace. She fought a strong urge to cling to him and beg him to stay, wondering what was wrong with her. She never liked to be apart from him, but what she was feeling was incredibly intense. It had to be because it was so soon after a transformation. She was supposed to be caring for him right now, not letting him rush out to work. "At least drink and take your pills before you go. For me."

He looked about to argue, but when he saw the look in her eyes he simply nodded and held out his hand. She quickly opened the prescription bottle and removed two of the round white pills, placing them into his palm. He frowned, unhappy about taking them, but she knew he did it for her. Besides, if he was insisting on going off to handle something work related, she doubted he wanted to look as if he'd just had the hell beat out of him in front of his teammates or the guards he was in charge of. When she handed him the first bottle of water, it took him less than ten seconds to finish it. He drained the second almost as quickly. She took a sip from the third before handing it to him, and he drank that one more slowly before handing it back to her with a bit left in the bottom.

She watched as Vincent slowly climbed out of bed and began to stretch, his neck and back making horrific popping sounds she did her best to tune out. It was as if his body was still settling back into shape after its ordeal. How she wanted to hold that body to hers and take his pain away, to protect him and keep him from harm… Instead she could only watch as he headed to the closet and began to dress, still feeling oddly shaken. She felt almost panicked as he shrugged into a long sleeved black shirt and begin to button it, telling herself she was being ridiculous. Vincent was incredibly strong and more than capable of taking care of himself. As she watched him arm himself and tie on his bandana she took a deep, calming breath. She felt much better when he turned and met her eyes, his mouth turning up in a reassuring smile. He had already been through so much and survived. Nothing could touch him.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **I'd like to first sincerely apologize that this update took longer than I planned. I suffer from a complicated migraine disorder in addition to other chronic health issues, and I have been ill for almost all of February. But the last couple weeks have been hell, and I was in bed for most of them. I am still not well and it's been difficult to get my flow back, but I hope I was able to do a good job here. I have been so depressed that I could not write much and I hope I have not disappointed all of you!

- So here we see what has happened with Vincent and Lucrecia after the end of _Transformations_. They seem to be doing rather well, I'd say. And they've moved! After 31 years, Vincent lives above ground again. I think he deserves a round of applause. That is a big step for him. There was a bit about what happened when they eloped in there, too. I am considering doing a _Behind the Scenes_ chapter of that story at some point. Any interest? Lemme know when you review, if you would! A little insight into how they are handling Chaos, too. And some foreshadowing, perhaps? I realize we did not get to the criminal and his message, but in the interest of controlling my chapter lengths and getting this update out, I opted to end things and push that back a chapter. So next time!

- **Preview for Chapter Three**: Vincent catches up with Yuffie and the Turks and finds out what his mysterious new friend wants with him. As that scene is already largely written, it should be up before long!

- **Please take a moment to drop me a review**, and I very much appreciate your favorites and follows. I really do cherish each of them, and I feel I have the best and most loyal readers out there. Thank you all _so_ much! I am going to work hard to make this story as great a ride as I can, and I hope you will all come along with me. It's going to be a long one with lots of twists and turns. And remember, you can follow me on Facebook for progress reports, to chat, etc! The link is in my profile. Cheers! _~ JenesisX _))


	4. Chapter 3: Arrested Development

**Chapter Three: **

**Arrested Development**

Vincent was still not used to stepping outside and descending three flights of narrow stairs to reach the road. He'd been living in a basement for over thirty-one years, first in Nibelheim and then in Junon, and his senses were still struggling to adjust. When he was inside the building, however, everything still felt very much the same. He had to admit he'd quickly grown comfortable in his new surroundings despite his misgivings, because anywhere that _she_ was was home.

He had been the one to suggest they move from the basement he'd occupied since before Lucrecia returned to his life, though it was not something he'd done easily. He had felt safe there. It was familiar, comfortable… properly isolated from others. He did not fully understand why he wished to remain somewhere so similar to the basement in Nibelheim where his nightmare had begun, but assumed it could not be healthy. He also knew it was not good for Lucrecia. She was… so normal, so full of life. And no one normal could wish to live in such a dark, depressing place. He wanted to give her so much better. He wanted to give her the world. Once they were joined as husband and wife, the move to a proper residence was the least he could do for her. He knew it was what she wanted, but that she never would have asked him to give up his sanctuary for her. It had been long past time to amend that.

Yet it was she who had truly given to him. He had left it up to her to choose where they would live, and her decision amazed him. Vincent had shown no interest in seeing the apartments Lucrecia was considering, leaving the search to she and Aeris. It did not matter to him in the slightest, because one place was the same as another as far as he was concerned. All he cared about was remaining with his beloved. He would live in the stables if that was what she wished. Because of his disinterest, he did not see his new home until the day they were to move in. She was filled with pride when she finally got to show him, and he had been awestruck and fallen in love with her all over again.

She did not pick the biggest or fanciest building on the base, nor one with the best view or most convenient location. The apartment she chose was in a corner building set far away from any activity, and it was nearly abandoned despite the fact that it was fairly new. It had housed mid level military personnel before Avalanche had commandeered the base. There were no neighbors along their block, and even at the height of daylight hours Lucrecia assured him the area remained nearly silent. By the time he visited the place, she had already covered the windows with dark shades and thick curtains, and that was the least of the concessions she had made for him.

Another reason she had chosen that particular apartment was the fact that it was on the third floor and had access to the roof from the inside. A short staircase in the hallway took them up to a door and out atop the building. The open space so close to the darkening sky immediately called out to instincts within him that were not his own. He'd felt oddly at peace, free… and then he saw the tree. It was huge, shooting far past the roof as if it had been there for centuries. It was nearly pressed up against the building, its trunk impossibly thick around. Its branches were bare of leaves though the other trees spread around the base had just begun to turn from summer green to the brilliant colors of autumn, the gnarled limbs twisting and snaking off in more directions than the eye could easily track. And it was _his_. The roof and the ancient tree were his space, the place he went when he needed to be alone to think or fight down Chaos' attempts to take control of his mind and body. How Lucrecia knew he needed such a place and chose one that so perfectly fit his needs eluded him until he remembered the night before they'd eloped, the way he had fled onto the roof of their old building and stayed there for hours. It both terrified and amazed him how perceptive she was, how easily she saw right through his defenses. It was yet another reason his love for her defined his very existence.

Vincent glanced down at his right hand yet again, the light reflecting off the gold band on his index finger. He was unable to help but give in to a slight smile even the a familiar questions raced through his mind. How had he managed to find such an amazing woman? What had he possibly done to deserve her? His smile faded, a dark voice in his mind instantly answering that he didn't. But even so, finally, they were together as they always should have been. Married. It was still so hard for him to believe even three months later. Despite everything they had been through, everything that had been done to him, they were joined forever as husband as wife.

Vincent was still exhausted, his entire body raw and battered, but his physical discomfort didn't matter. What _did_ was the fact that he was not where he ought to be at that moment. He belonged at home with his wife, curled up beside her as he recovered from the previous evening. They needed that time together afterwards, and the call he'd received had robbed them of it. He grit his teeth, his vision taking on a brief reddish tint before he blinked it away and got a hold of himself. The interruption had made Lucrecia extremely unhappy, and he had seen how worried she was shining in her emerald eyes as she kissed him goodbye and whispered her love against his lips. She knew he was not yet quite himself and likely had no business trying to handle a security matter, but there seemed to be more to it in the way she watched him go. That did not sit well with him at all, and he'd felt like he was abandoning her. Whoever this lowlife with the message was better hope it was damn important.

He squinted in the sunlight and lowered his pounding head, also less than pleased that he had been forced outside right after noon. There were reasons his shift usually started at five or six in the evening, after all. He could almost hear Lucrecia scolding him for refusing to wear the wraparound sunglasses she'd bought him, but after the way some of his teammates had laughed and mocked him, _that_ was never happening again. He'd rather suffer. The pain medication she'd given him began to take some of the edge off the worst of his aches, and he tried not to think about the comfort of Lucrecia's embrace as he forced himself onward. Hopefully there would be plenty of time for that after he dealt with this matter. Her warmth would heal him better than any drug.

The sight that greeted him as he turned the corner onto Main Street and raised his head was definitely one of the stranger things he'd seen recently. He blinked and sighed under his breath once he was certain he was not imagining things. No, unfortunately, it was all too real. Vincent wondered yet again who he had pissed off in a previous life to deserve this. It had to have been someone important for all the shit he'd been dealt in his lifetime.

Yuffie was pacing back and forth with her hands clasped behind her back, kicking at anything in her path to burn off her energy. Vincent could almost smell her impatience and anxiety even from five blocks away. She still looked odd to him in her black security guard uniform with its gold phoenix emblems, almost like a child playing dress-up in her parents' work clothing. He smirked to himself, knowing how much that thought would piss her off. He was glad to finally have been able to get have uniforms made for his entire team, however. Even though they remained a small group of mostly young and inexperienced guards he was still attempting to train, at least they _looked_ professional now. When they weren't bouncing around as if they'd consumed several entire bags of sugar…

By contrast, the three Turks in Yuffie's company could not have looked more at ease. Tseng stood a short distance away with his arms folded across his chest, his expression disinterested. It was the ideal expression of a well-trained Turk, one Vincent knew well. He quickly spotted the man he assumed must be his mysterious messenger lying face down on the ground. Reno was casually sitting on him and smoking a cigarette, his back turned to his captive. The knees of the redhead's faded jeans were torn out, and he was bleeding from fresh wounds both there and at his elbows and forearms. It looked as if he had hit the ground at a high speed and skid along for a distance, leaving a trail of skin behind. He didn't seem to notice, however, conversing animatedly with Rude and laughing every now and then. His companion's enormous black boot was planted firmly in their captive's lower back, assuring there was no way he could possibly get up. It wasn't _quite_ the way Vincent would have done it, but he supposed it was effective nonetheless.

Tseng noticed him when he was about two blocks away and nodded as he approached. Vincent nodded back, their eyes briefly meeting. The two had become awkward acquaintances over the past few months as Vincent supervised Tseng's meetings with his Shin-ra contact via the internet. There had been a subtle change in the former leader of the Turks after Vincent had given him the gil to cover the cost of putting together a nursery for he and Elena's daughter. While Tseng remained cold and guarded, an unspoken understanding had grown between them. His situation cut uncomfortably close to home for Vincent, but the fact that Tseng had been the one to finally kill Hojo left him with a new respect for the man. He still wished he had been the one to pull the trigger… but the end result was all that mattered. And he would continue to tell himself that until he believed it.

"Vincent!" Yuffie called out when he was a block away. She had been so distracted waiting for him that she hadn't noticed his approach and almost looked surprised to see him. She broke into a jog and came to meet him, reaching his side a bit breathlessly.

Vincent stopped where he was, leaving enough distance between them and the others so they could talk without being overheard. He gazed down at her without changing his expression, his bangs falling into his eyes despite his bandana. He swore he saw her shudder, suddenly aware of how severely he was frowning.

"I um… I'm really sorry I bothered you," Yuffie stammered, her voice a bit higher-pitched than usual. It grated on his nerves and he fought not to wince. "I wasn't going to because we totally had this under control! I was all set to call another guard to take his sorry ass to the brig when all of a sudden he said he had a message for you. I thought it might be too important to wait so I-"

"Yuffie."

She cringed as if expecting to be scolded but tried to hide it, quickly pulling herself to her full height of five foot nothing. "Yeah…?"

"I am not upset with you."

Her face immediately flushed bright red as she lowered her eyes, and Vincent tried not to smile behind the collar of his cloak. Lucrecia was right… the girl really did try hard to impress him. But if she had been looking for a father figure among her teammates, she'd certainly made a hell of a choice. Yuffie had been working so hard lately and had become a valuable part of his security team, and at times she seemed nearly desperate for his approval. Vincent didn't fully understand it, but he was glad to have someone he could (mostly) trust to handle things working during the day. But if he barely had it in him to deal with his own adult son, what was he supposed to do with an enthusiastic teenage girl? He tried to be kind to her and give her as much responsibility as he thought she could handle, but somehow he knew it wasn't enough. Yet another failure…

"Well, you're the head of security, aren't you?" Yuffie said after an awkward pause, rolling her eyes at him and placing her hands on her hips. "I just called you to come and do your job. It's not my problem if you get upset."

"Of course not."

"You look like shit, by the way," she added, studying him closely with a frown. "Are you feeling all right? You look… even paler than usual. And gods, do you _ever_ brush your hair?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow as she made a move toward him, rising up on her tip toes and reaching out with one slender arm as if she intended to smooth back his hair. He quickly stepped back, lifting his right arm before she could touch him. He did his best to glare down at her, the mischievous smirk on her face forcing him to fight an unwanted instinct to growl. But Yuffie's dark eyes only continued to shine, completely unafraid of him.

"You disturbed me," Vincent said, his tone as flat as he could make it. He had no intention of letting her in on the truth. As far as he was concerned, his transformations were between he and Lucrecia unless they directly affected Avalanche or the safety of the base.

"You said you weren't sleeping!"

"I wasn't…"

"Yeah, whatever, Vinny. Geez, _someone_ needs a nap!" Yuffie exclaimed, playfully punching him in the upper arm. Vincent absently looked down at the point of impact before raising his eyes to look at the man being held by the former Turks. It was definitely time to get her attention off of him and back to the subject at hand.

"Has he said anything more?"

"Nope. Well, not other than 'Ow!' and 'Stop that!' and stuff. Reno is sort of a jerk when he has someone captured. I almost started feeling sorry for that dude…"

"Reno was a Turk."

With that Vincent turned away from her and crossed the rest of the distance to the others. Reno finally stopped talking and looked up at him, flashing that arrogant smile Vincent always wanted to wipe off his scarred face. He caught just a hint of apprehension in the other man's aqua colored eyes, however, the same look many of his own teammates still gave him even after a year's time. A hint of mistrust. Of fear. It was instinctual and immediate, as if he could sense the evil lurking just beneath Vincent's skin. He couldn't blame people for their reactions to him, but it didn't make it sting any less. He watched as Reno quickly banished the fear, his training taking over and shoving it deep down… more than likely with a lot of other things he didn't want to access if he fit the mold of most Turks. Somehow Vincent got that sense about him, and not just from the scars on his face or his distinct Midgar slum accent. Everyone had their demons…

"Come to collect the trash?" Reno asked, confidently meeting Vincent's eyes as he flicked the smoldering butt of his cigarette to the ground.

Vincent nodded once. "Yes. Thank you for catching him."

"Good times, yo. And I don't like pricks who hit women."

As Vincent stepped forward and looked down at the man on the ground, he grit his teeth against the surge of anger that rushed through his veins. He was not fond of 'pricks who hit women,' either. One in particular stood out in his mind, and he fought hard to suppress a growl of rage as a harsh glare crossed his face. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, Chaos' rage bubbling close to the surface. The demon fed on his anger and raw pain, roaring in his blood and fighting to break free.

_No, no… go away. You were just out. Not now!_

A small hand on his arm made him jump, and his eyes snapped open as he turned toward it.

"You all right?" Yuffie asked quietly, her eyes wide. "If… you need to go, I can just-"

"No, I am fine," he interrupted, his tone clipped and cold. He realized all three Turks were staring at him, as was the man on the ground. It was not someone he knew as he'd partially expected, though he'd had no idea who that could have possibly been given his situation.

Yuffie looked at him skeptically, and he noticed that Tseng had stepped a bit closer, his body tense as if he expected a fight. Rude's enormous hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Reno had gotten up to one knee on the captive's back, his eyes wary. Vincent hated the fact that the former Turks knew about his transformations, fighting down another surge of anger and forcing himself to look away from Yuffie. It was she who had been persuaded to tell them, and the last thing he needed to do was feed Chaos any further. He took a deep breath and forced what he hoped was a bland expression onto his face, reaching out toward Reno with his claw.

Reno stared at it for a moment, then seemed to realize it was not meant for him. He carefully slipped off the man's back, hauling him up by the back of his shirt after Rude removed his boot from his lower back. As soon as he was on his feet, Vincent took the captive's arms behind his back and held them firmly, pulling the man back against his body. He offered no resistance, exhausted and outnumbered, seeming almost relieved to be off the ground. He took several deep breaths as if doing so had been a struggle in his previous position, hanging his head for a moment as he gathered himself.

The man had shaggy brown hair that was in need of a wash, and the smell of his body odor was nauseating. Of all Vincent's heightened senses, it was his sense of smell that usually gave him the most trouble. So many things were overpowering, and most of them not in a good way. Especially with regards to people. How he wished people realized how badly they smelled when they didn't take care of their personal hygiene. And then there were those who did but overused perfumes and colognes… not to mention the sick, smokers, and individuals who just naturally had odd odors about them. But Lucrecia? _Gods_. She always smelled amazing. He assumed it was because he loved her so deeply and her familiar scent had a such a positive association in his brain, but whatever it was was nearly intoxicating when they were in the proper mood…

Vincent grit his teeth as he tightened his grip on his captive. He was supposed to be with _her_ at this moment, not fighting not to gag as he held on to a strange man who needed a shower with the damn sunlight burning his eyes. The criminal came up just past his shoulder, built lean and wiry much like Reno. His clothing was worn and in need of washing, and overall he looked like nothing more than the average thug Junon Harbor's security team was used to dealing with. What could he possibly have to say that was of any importance? Gods help him if he had been dragged out here for nothing…

"Have you searched him?" Vincent asked, turning back to Yuffie as he fought to focus on the task at hand. She nodded, jerking her head toward Reno. The redhead was stretching against a low wall and smoking yet another cigarette as if intent on arriving at his grave as soon as possible.

"Reno did. All we got was the purse he stole as he ran out the door. I'll make sure it gets back to the little old lady after I write up my report. But he didn't have any ID on him, no money, no nothing. I guess that's why he was trying to leave without paying for his meal and assaulting waitresses!"

She glared up at the man with fire in her eyes, and he finally seemed to collect himself. He lifted his head and began to laugh, a low, dangerous sound Vincent could feel rumbling through his body.

"Do you want to play, little girl?"

Yuffie tried to stand her ground but ended up taking a clumsy step backward, the comeback she'd intended falling dead on her lips. Vincent yanked hard on the man's arms and spun him away from her, pulling him off toward the brig. When he grit his teeth, the sharpness he felt inside his mouth was not a good sign. Dealing with something of this nature so soon after a transformation was never a good idea. His emotions were still intense and close to the surface, and he didn't feel fully back in control of himself. He needed time to unwind afterwards, to relax and reestablish his equilibrium, and that time was best spent in Lucrecia's arms. Waking up and immediately having to handle a situation in broad daylight with Yuffie irritating him and a foul smelling man who abused women threatening someone he cared for was wrecking havoc on his mind.

"You would do well not to threaten someone in my presence," he nearly growled, his grip on the man's arms much harder than it needed to be. He had almost slipped and said 'someone I care for,' but caught himself at the last moment. That would have been beyond foolish, not to mention embarrassing.

"So you can go out in the sun, eh?" the man asked, completely ignoring the threat but not resisting as he was led down Main Street. People stopped and stared both at the novel sight of Vincent out during daylight hours and someone clearly in trouble with base security, their eyes following the pair as they went. Vincent could hear their whispers carrying on the breeze.

Vincent sighed heavily. How he hated that stupid rumor about him in particular. "I am _not _a vampire. Of course I can."

The man snickered. "The really pisses you off, doesn't it?"

Vincent said nothing, annoyed with himself for allowing himself to be goaded. His captive seemed satisfied, falling silent again. Gods, how he wanted to go home and allow Lucrecia to sooth his raw emotions until he was back in control. He wondered if he would still have a hold on his sanity without her. Not wanting to entertain the thought and needing to keep his focus, he quickened his pace until his long strides forced his companion to struggle to keep up. Before long, they arrived outside the brig. Vincent opened the heavy iron door and led his reeking companion inside, relieved to be out of the sunlight.

He roughly pushed the man up against the wall and searched him again, never one to take any chances. After stripping him of his footwear and belt, he guided the surprisingly quiet and cooperative criminal inside a vacant cell and slammed it closed behind him. He was currently the only occupant of the small, outdated brig, the silence broken only by the sound of something dripping in the distance and a low mechanical hum from the rear of the building. And the rats behind the walls that only Vincent could hear. There were babies now… a lot of them.

"Do you have a name?" Vincent asked, standing on the opposite side of the bars and crossing his arms beneath his cloak. The other man remained just a few feet away, meeting his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away and back again. After doing so several more times he was finally able to hold Vincent's red gaze and smirk, attempting to appear confident and unafraid.

"You can call me Slick."

_How original…_

"What is it you had to say to me?"

"I don't talk for free," Slick said, folding his arms across his chest and mirroring Vincent's stance. His hazel eyes narrowed, and when he grinned crookedly he revealed a badly chipped front tooth. "You want to hear the message? You gotta do something for me first."

Vincent resisted the urge to raise his normal hand and rub his eyes. His patience had run out. "I owe you nothing." He turned on the heel of his gold boot and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Slick called out. Suddenly, his rough voice sounded almost… panicked?

Vincent paused, briefly closed his eyes, then slowly turned around. He stared wordlessly at the man, his eyes burning into him. He saw Slick swallow, a small shudder running through him. He was nowhere near as tough as he thought he was when faced with someone truly dangerous, now was he... "Yes?"

"Just… just hear me out. Um… please?"

Vincent blinked, tilting his head slightly. Now he was asking politely? He took a few steps closer, Chaos' instincts picking up the scent of fear in the air. And this time, it was not directed at him. Slick was afraid for another reason, and Vincent couldn't help but be curious as to what it was. "Make it quick."

"I know what you do to criminals here," Slick said, begin to move about restlessly in the small cell. "Unless the person is a permanent resident and it's something minor, you banish them from the base for good. Since I haven't been here long… and you all are so freakin' pissed that I clocked that broad over my free lunch… I know where that leaves me."

Vincent nodded wordlessly. The paperwork was only a technicality. Avalanche had long ago decided that the brig was too small and outdated to house a large number of criminals, and that they did not desire to waste resources on doing so. The solution they'd agreed upon was to banish criminal nonresidents and any repeat offenders from the base permanently. If they ever returned, however, they would be dealt with. Thus far, the very threat of such a thing coming from either Vincent or Sephiroth had assured it had not happened. They made exceptions for very violent or dangerous criminals, however, having upgraded a few cells in a separate rear area of the brig to house those who should never be set free. At the moment, there were two permanent residents living there. The main portion was used only to temporarily house petty criminals such as Slick until they were processed and dealt with.

"If you kick me out of here, it'll be the end of me," Slick said, stopping just on the other side of the bars. His eyes were wide, a slight sweat broken out across his forehead.

"Why's that?" Vincent asked, remaining motionless where he stood. He knew his ability to stay so completely still unnerved people, and in this case he planned to use it to his advantage.

"I… I can't say, exactly, but there are people who would gladly kill me."

_Why does that not surprise me…_

"Why is that my concern?"

"Because I have information you definitely want," Slick said, some of his confidence returning. He smirked, coming even closer to the bars. "And I'll only tell you if you agree to keep me imprisoned here instead of banishing me."

Vincent managed to keep his expression neutral, but inside his mind was racing. This man wanted to remain in the brig? Most offenders were thrilled with the usual sentence, more than happy to be released and run as far away from Junon Harbor as possible with their freedom intact. When he looked closely, there was genuine terror in Slick's eyes, and he was certain he was telling the truth… at least about the danger he was in. Vincent had no doubt he would be willing to lie to protect himself. But he had little to lose it he agreed to hold him… for now… in order to hear what he had to say.

"You really wish to remain here in the brig instead of regaining your freedom…" Vincent said, raising an eyebrow. There was no need to agree right away. He wanted to see how much more Slick would say, and watching him squirm with fear for his life was rather satisfying. "Forgive me for being a bit skeptical."

"Heh, if you knew what they'd do to me for fucking up already…" Slick muttered. Then he quickly closed his mouth and frowned, glaring through the bars at Vincent. It was clear he hadn't meant to speak those words aloud. "So do we have a deal or what?"

"Very well. I will retain you. But our brig is not a hotel, so you will not enjoy your stay. Now talk."

Slick came the rest of the way to the bars and wrapped his hands around them, his nails long and dirty and several of his fingers crooked as if they'd been broken. Vincent noted that he was missing part of the middle finger on his left hand. "I'm a nobody in the big scheme of things," Slick said, dropping his voice conspiratorially despite the fact that they were the only ones in the building. "You've got a nice thing going here on this base, ya know? But you oughta be prepared, because shit is about to get real ugly around here. You think what I did is bad? You have no idea. _None. _I'm just a little fish in a very big pond… and I don't even have teeth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vincent asked, his voice a monotone even as alarm bells went off inside his head.

Slick removed his hands from the bars and shrugged, smiling as innocently as he could manage and failing miserably. "Gee, I forget. Maybe after I've felt nice and safe here for a week or two you can come by and ask me again, and I might remember more…"

The urge to open the cell door and beat the information out of him flashed before his mind's eyes, but Vincent quickly pushed it away. He stared at Slick for long moments, his words echoing inside his head. He normally would have discounted his threat as just that, strong words meant to intimidate and manipulate the situation in his favor. But there was something different about this, a chill in the air he swore he could feel running down his spine like the cold hand of death.

"Enjoy your stay," Vincent said, tearing his eyes away and turning from the cell, walking quickly down the corridor and leaving Slick to watch him go. He pulled his PHS from his pocket as he exited the brig and briefly spoke with the highest ranking guard on duty, informing him that there was a long term prisoner in the brig who needed tending to. He felt guilty that he had not done any of the paperwork, but told himself he was not even supposed to be working. And at that moment, there was only one thing on his mind.

While he had definitely needed to handle the situation, Lucrecia had been right… He was in no shape to be working. That was likely why Slick's words had affected him in such a way. He remained emotionally volatile and unsettled, still reestablishing control after having lost his body and mind to the demon the night before. The last thing he'd needed was more stress. Now more than ever, what he needed was to lose himself in Lucrecia's arms until he felt like a man instead of a monster, to feel her love and acceptance surround him and help heal his fractured mind. She gave him strength and balance, and he needed that time with her. He felt nearly ill with worry after hearing Slick's vague message, but the prisoner was going nowhere any time soon. He would deal with him later when he had recovered his strength. For now, Vincent was going home.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **This was originally attached to the previous chapter, but yeah, it would have been quite lengthy and also taken me too long to get it posted if I left it all together. So here it is, as a fairly quick update instead. I hope you enjoyed it! Some character work for my beloved Vincent, some interaction with Yuffie which I always enjoy writing, and a bit of plot advancement. Who is this Slick guy and who wants to kill him? And what does that message mean? Hmmm… I would very much like to hear from you all, so please take a moment to drop me a review! Thanks so very much. I have been extremely ill for the last month, and getting those notifications is definitely a huge bright spot in my life. I see something from and it feels like Christmas, no lie. Sad, right? LOL

- **Preview for Chapter Four**: I am not 100% set on what exactly will be included just yet. For sure we _will_ see Cid and Shera spend some time bonding over their work, and see what the set up with the Shield Generator is now. There will be at least one other scene with one or more of our other favorite people, but I have yet to decide between a couple of options. At this point in the story I am working on catching up with everyone and where they've been over the last few months, as well and introducing my main plot elements. This is going to be a _very_ long fic with a lot going on both plot and character development wise, so it will start out kinda slow since I have a lot I need to set up! But it will be worth it, trust me ;)

- I have been extremely unwell as of late, but I will do my best to update within 1-2 weeks. I would prefer within one, but sometimes my body does not allow it. I am going to do my damndest, though! For _Closing the Distance_ fans, that is the next thing on my list, and I _am_ in the process of writing Chapter Fifteen. That is the next update I am going to post, period. I deeply apologize for the long delay in updating that story. I also apologize for my failure to reply to all previous reviews. They are in my e-mail inbox awaiting replies, but I simply have not had enough hours where I feel well to both write and get to them. But I will, you have my word. I appreciate every single one of them, as well as the favorites and follows. Please keep them coming, and please don't think I do not read and cherish them if it takes me a while to get back to you. I love you guys! Til next time, or seeya on Facebook! _~ JenesisX _))


End file.
